Yuri Walker and Allen Lowell
by yaoiprincess101
Summary: Allen and Yuri are supposedly dead. their two souls meet. When they wake up, they end up with different bodies. How will they get back their bodies when they're in two different...DIMMENSIONS! T for...reasons still unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys! It's me again with a new story! Yay!**

**Allen: Hello. Nice to meet you! My name's Allen! **

**Me: Welcome, Allen. To the wondrous site called FanFiction!**

**Allen: …**

**Me: *sweatdrop*Ahem. Anyway, I know I have other stories I have to work on, but I really needed to type this up, so here it is! This story was in my mind a few weeks back, and I wrote out the prologue for a Journal Free-Write so now, I am just rewriting the story out here for all the world to see! Ok…maybe not **_**all**_** the world, but…you know what I mean. And where is Yuri? He should've been here like, 50 seconds ago!**

**Yuri: I'm here! Sorry I'm late.**

**Me: Where were you?!**

**Yuri: Hmm…you know…here and there.**

**Me: Basically, you were lost.**

**Yuri: No, I wasn't lost!**

**Me: That's ok! Allen here also has a horrible sense of direction!**

**Allen: *blushes* Hey!**

**Me: Anyway, As punishment, you will have to eat Flynn's cooking for a week, and say the disclaimer until I feel people get the point already. Ok?**

**Yuri: …fine.**

**Me: Great! **

**Yuri: YaoiPrincess101 does not own D. Gray Man nor Tales of Vesperia. Vesperia goes to BandaiNamco, and D. Gray Man goes to Katsura Hoshino.**

"Fly-Guh!" I felt something pierce my skin as I turned, expecting to see the familiar blue armor, but instead, was greeted by caramel brown, short hair, wide, violet eyes filled with terror, the uniform for the Flynn Brigade, and red. As I stepped back, I guess I missed the ground, because I felt myself fall down onto the air. As I fell into the ocean below, one thought entered my mind: "I'm sorry."

"Ugh!" blood splattered from my mouth onto the gray skin of my assaulter. "D-damn…No…ah!"

My lungs burned, and I could feel the Tease eating its way into my heart. It was…disgusting…to say the least. But what had me worried the most, was about the safety of my comrades. They were out fighting the Akuma, and I lay here doing nothing. It frustrated me to no end. All those souls, trapped in their sorrow and suffering for all eternity…it sickened me. Through the blurred vision, I saw the Noah, Tykki, stand up and say with malice, "Goodbye, Shounen."

'_Damn it!'_ I thought before I the hands of oblivion took me into its embrace.

**Me: So yeah. That's it. Pretty short, I know. Oh, and if you want to know, Tease are those purple carnivorous butterflies that Tykki has stored in his body, and Shounen means boy. Akuma is a monster/weapon created by the Millennium Earl that is created by using a soul, a machine, and a tragedy. Done!**

**Allen: That was fast.**

**Yuri: Please review so I can leave this place. It's so boring.**

**Me: Ok! Bye! Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yes! Finally back! That was long. Oh yeah! I know in the anime that after Allen "dies", he is found by Foh, but in this case, it will be Lavi and Lenalee find him. Oh, and also, Allen will not be in this chapter sadly enough. His will be in a different chapter. Most likely the next. Well, I'm pretty sure you guys are waiting to read so here I go! Yuri…**

**Yuri: YaoiPrincess101 does not own D. Gray Man nor Tales of Vesperia. Vesperia goes to BandaiNamco, and D. Gray Man goes to Katsura Hoshino.**

Yuri POV

"_-en. –llen-Allen-Allen._ Allen!" a flash of green came into my blurred vision as I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned as I stirred softly in the soft bed-wait. _'A bed? But I thought…Wait. Let me think this over. I fell off Zaude when that Sodia girl stabbed me off the shrine, and…and then what? And who's this Allen?' _I groaned as I closed my eyes, trying to remember what exactly happened before I passed out. I could practically feel a headache coming on.

"Allen, Are you okay?" a soft voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I opened my eyes to find a girl with a fair skin, dark green hair, and violet eyes. For a moment, I just sat there, gazing into her eyes when I suddenly felt arms wrap around my shoulders, snapping me out of my daze.

"A~llen~! What are you being so quiet~? Hmm? Come on, speak to us Beansprout-chan~!" a boy with bright red hair that was a tad bit darker than Shasta and Hisca's hair said with a sing-song, happy-go-lucky voice.

'_Bean…Sprout…? Did that red-head just call me a beansprout?!' _I thought to myself, as slight annoyance seeped into my body, and before I knew it, I had Red-head by the collar, holding him up. "_**What did you just call me?" **_I said threateningly, glaring daggers into his emerald green eyes.

"H-hey…Allen-chan, what's gotten into you? I know how much you don't like being called Beansprout, but you never had this kind of reaction before. What's wrong?" the red-head asked me, with a hint of concern and seriousness at the end.

I kept glaring at him. "Gah! Stop it! My name is NOT Allen, it's Yuri! Geez! Get it right! And who are you and why do you people keep calling me 'Allen'?" I snapped at them. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel something different about 'my' body. I couldn't place my finger around it, but I had a weird feeling that I was not in my body. For one, I felt shorter, and when I reached my hand up to touch my hair, it was short.

"I'm sorry. Can I be alone for a bit?" I asked. The other occupants in the room just looked at me, but left one by one, until I was the only one left. I slowly got up, and looked for a mirror. Since I couldn't find any, I decided to settle looking into the window for my reflection. As soon as I saw it, I almost yelled in shock at my appearance. '_What…what in the world HAPPENED to me?!'_


End file.
